Loving the Otter
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: He needed to get away from the party, not that he didn't enjoy seeing the people he grew to care about in the short time, but he needed a moment to mourn those he had lost Because the truth of the matter is, that there really isn't a winner, when life is lost


**A/N: Another FanFic I started over a year ago, which I decided to share with you guys. I hope you enjoy...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing buy my computer.**

 **Loving and Otter**

He needed to get away from the party, not that he didn't enjoy seeing the people he grew to care about in the short time, but he needed a moment to mourn those he had lost Because the truth of the matter is, that there really isn't a winner, when life is lost. He was now on the third floor, the other doors were locked, and made it impossible to get in, so he just tried his luck which brought him to the last room on the third floor. The only door, which was unlocked, and unfortunately not empty, which he didn't notice, until he flopped back on the bed.

A soft whimper came from the corner of the room, where there was a someone sitting. She was holding a bottle of apple cider, which explained why he couldn't find any at the party, not one to indulge in to much alcohol himself.

"Who's there?"

He recognized that voice, it was the female piece to the golden trio, one of the first friends to accept him immediately when he joined the 'Light'. He slowly approached where she was sitting, and lifted the cider from the floor, and brought it to his own mouth, "Was wondering who snatched the bottle, thought I might have forgotten to buy it after all, but here you are helping yourself," he teased handing the bottle to her, and watching as she took a sip. "Why are you hiding up here?"

"Don't think it's hiding, when it's my own room, and besides the party got to be to much for me," She answered, as she met his blue eyes, with her old chocolate ones. "I feel bad celebrating, when some of those I fought the war for, are no longer alive. I was fighting for my parents, knowing they would want me to fight for what's right, and now they're both dead. Of course there could had been a lot more dead, if Harry, hadn't killed Voldemort. What are you doing, sneaking into a witch's room anyway, Pucey?"

"If I have to call you Hermione, than you have to call me Adrian," The wizard corrected, reaching for the witch's hand, as she fought back more tears,"I wanted to mourn my friends, and mother, they were killed before I turned to the light, I was fighting for them in a way. My mother was never big with blood purity, and neither was my father, even though they were both pure-bloods. My father is living with my stepmother, I believe in there ville in Mexico."

"They tried to get you to join them, so you wouldn't have to fight right, but-"

"I wanted to fight for what was right," He finished for her, giving a small smiled.

They ended up moving there conversation to, what he now knew as her bed, and falling asleep. It wasn't until the dream of him kissing the witch, that

he realized it wasn't his dream, and he actually was kissing her. The more surprising part, was that she was returning his kiss, with just as much fever. Eventually ending up in the state, of her giving herself to him in the early morning hours.

He stared down at the naked, still sleeping witch in his arms, and couldn't help to smile. He had slowly been falling for her, but knew it had been to much to hope for, with her history with his house. Sure she was friends with some of his housemates, it didn't mean that she would want to be with any of them, and that this was probably a one time think for her. So he was just going to hold her, until she made him leave her room, with regret of what they had done.

He glanced around the room, at the pictures on the wall, and noticed in the morning light her comforter was a dark green, navy blue, burgundy, and yellow patch quilt. It had the names of all the people, who died in there respectful house color patch, and he couldn't help smiling when he found his mothers name in a blue patch. She remembered his mother had been in Ravenclaw, something some of his friends still didn't know, but she had remembered. His eyes than landed on a group picture, of Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Pansy, Hannah, Draco, Blaise, Her, and Him, all standing in front of the house, which he was now. It was on her bedside, and he saw all the miniature friends, waving goofly at him. Except for him, who was staring at the witch, who had her arms wrapping around his neck, with a big smiled on her face.

"Molly took the picture, during that winter Holiday, when we were all hiding here," Came the familiar voice, pulling him out of his thoughts, as he stared at her smiling face. He leaned back in, and bravely kissed her lips, before pulling back to look at her, "I thought you'd be panicked, waking up naked with me, since we-"

"We were both in the right mind, and needed one another, I don't regret what we did," She rolled over, to pull something from the floor, before slipping the material over her head. She smiled back at the Slytherine, as she walked to the closet, and pulled a hanger from the closet, "I will return your shirt, after I change for the day, you could put your clothes on in here. I will be back with your shirt."

Adrian could only nod, as she disappeared into the hallway, in nothing but his dress shirt, 'Damn she looks sexy in my shirt.' He quickly collected his boxers, and trousers, and threw them on, before sitting at the same window, they had been talking by the night before.

It had been two months since they won the war, and yesterday was the celebration of catching the last of the Death Eaters, making the wizarding world a better place once again. Or at least that's the hope, which everyone wanted to believe, as they planned there futures together. He found a picture of just her sitting in a chair, in the Black's library, with a stack of books around her. It was a muggle picture, which he had taken one day during hiding, when Author, brought home a bunch of disposable camera's from one of his outings, in the muggle world. He looked closer at the picture, and saw his reflection in the mirror, behind where she was sitting, with the camera in his hands. He had returned it to Author, after snapping photos of random things, and hadn't seen any of the pictures since.

"Breakfast!" Hermione announced, as she tossed him back his shirt, and hurried downstairs to the kitchen.

He transfigured his dress shirt, to become a black t-shirt, before following the witch down to the kitchen. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he jumped when he felt a hand slide into his, before realizing it was Hermione.

She had stopped him, and lead him into the broom closet, right before going into the kitchen and pulled him in for a kiss, "How are we going to act? Was it just a one time thing, or was this the beginning of something? We should probably come up with a plan, before we go into the kitchen, we-"

"I think sneaking me into the broom closet, right in front of the twins, was a bad call if you planned for us to hide what we did," He teased, leaning back in to kiss her lips, tasting strawberry's, "I have liked you for a while now, and will do whatever you want, rather you want to tell anyone, or keep this a secret."

She smiled as she ran her fingers, through his blonde locks, as she rested her head against his chest, "I like you too. We're both adults, might as well act like it right, just it's not like we have to announce what happened. We were friends long before, and -"

"How about we don't tell anyone, until after we dated a little, if it will make you feel better," Adrian suggested, smiling as the witch nodded her head, and opened the closet door.

So far if the twins had suspected anything, they weren't acting like they were, which would have to do for now. At least until they managed to get one of them alone, but they were being good so far, well whatever good is for the twins.

 **Three Months Later**

Hermione watched as Adrian, moved around his kitchen, preparing dinner for the two of them. She had been surprised when he first cooked for her, and since than preferred to eat at his flat, and just let him do whatever he wanted with what she brought him. "Do you need any help, Adrian?"

"Set the table for me," He answered, setting the needed dishes on the counter, for the witch to set out. "I am making vegetable rice soup, and biscuits, since you forgot the steaks."

"The meat just looked really bad, I literally had to hurry to the loo, so I wouldn't throw up in the market," She answered, as she magicked the dishes, to set themselves.

He stared at his witch, as she straightened the silverware, and frowned, "That makes it two three times this week."

"I know right, they should really think about, getting better pro-" She answered, not paying attention to the worried look, that was on her wizards face.

"Not the meat, that you threw up," He answered, as he brought the pot to the table, he answered.

"Shit!" She paused what she was doing, before hurrying to where her wand was, and then to his bedroom locking the door behind her,

Adrian spelled the food to finish cooking itself, before going to where his door was, and knocking gently, "Are you alright?" He pressed his ear, and was able to hear her mumbling, "Open the door, please."

The door slowly opened, giving him a chance to enter, to find her sitting on the bed. She watched as he sat beside her, while he focus on the wall, obviously having an idea of what was happening, "Are we in this for the long run?"

"Even if this didn't happen, I would still want us to be together, so I would say we're in this for the long run," He rested his hand on her knee, and gave a gentle squeeze, "So it's a good thing I am a Healer, that way I could check you right now, and we could see how far you are. Than you could make an appointment with a muggle doctor, so we could keep out privacy," he waved his wand, after helping the witch to lay down, and stared at the image that appeared above her stomach. He smiled at the image, before turning the smile to the young witch, "You look about eight weeks."

"I can't believe this is happening," She placed a hand on her stomach, as she looked at her boyfriend, with a small smile herself.


End file.
